1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more specifically, to an exercise machine which facilitates exercise of a person's abdominal muscles while accommodating the person in a standing position facing forward and provides exercise of other muscles in various other positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As with most major muscle groups, a wide variety of exercise apparatuses have been developed to specifically exercise the abdominal muscles of a user. The apparatuses generally require that the exerciser adjust a rather cumbersome user support and/or user interface member, sit upon the user support, secure any belts associated with the user support and engage the user interface member, before proceeding with a desired exercise routine. Many of the other devices do not provide the opportunity to exercise other muscle groups with the same apparatus.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,240, issued Nov. 18, 1975 to Ross, provides an exercise frame adapted to be stood on a floor and leaned against a wall and be supported thereby, which frame includes laterally offset side rails adapted to be gripped by a person exercising on the frame. A foot support board near a lower end of the frame is secured to the side rails to provide a surface upon which the person exercising with the frame may stand. A cross brace is connected to the side rails near the upper end of the frame to add strength and rigidity thereto. The space circumscribed by the side rails, foot support board and the cross brace is free of obstructions to permit freedom movement of one exercising on the frame.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,980, issued Jul. 23, 2002 to Simonson describes an exercise apparatus that includes a base structure having a central support member with a first end and a second end to which a vertically oriented resistance assembly is secured. The apparatus also includes a cable having a first strand and a second strand. The cable links a user to the resistance assembly for the application of resistance as the user moves through an exercise routine. The first and second strands exit the resistance assembly at a position adjacent an upper end of the resistance assembly for engagement by the user at a position above the shoulders of the user. The apparatus further includes a user support structure having an upwardly extending support post. The support post includes a first end secured to the central support member and a second end. The support post further includes a rearward side facing away from the weight stack upon which is mounted a user support pad shaped and dimensioned for supporting a user's back as the user stands facing away from the resistance during an exercise routine. A family of exercise apparatuses is also disclosed.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,893, issued Jun. 14, 1983 to Baldwin, puts forth an exercising apparatus in which the body is supported while being restricted to rotary movement of upper and lower torso portions one relative to the other. Restriction of movement isolates the abdominal muscle group while accomplishing “full range” exercise as herein defined. The apparatus includes an upper torso engaging backrest and a lower torso engaging backrest and seat so that the user is supported in a generally seated position. Weights and a variable cam provide a variable resistance force to pivotal movement when the upper torso engaging backrest and the lower torso engaging backrest and seat are moved toward and away from each other.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,400, issued Nov. 26, 2002 to Serlachius illustrates an apparatus for exercising the back and abdominal muscles, which includes an elongated beam and at least two spaced devices for transferring forces between the beam and its user. The preferred embodiment includes a lower crossbar for transmitting force from the beam to the user's shins or calves and a pad for transmitting force from the beam to the user's back or stomach. It also includes an upper crossbar and shoulder straps for transmitting force from the user's shoulders to the beam. An alternate embodiment includes an arcuate, laminated beam member in which the flexibility in bending is adjustable. It also includes a lower crossbar attachable to the user's ankles by means of a pair of ankle straps and an upper crossbar attachable to the shoulders with a pair of shoulder straps. When the alternate embodiment is in use, the central portion of the beam, which is preferably padded, contacts the user's back or stomach, transmitting force thereto.
Prior art U.S. Patent Application #20020039954, published Apr. 4, 2002 by Simonson claims an exercise apparatus that comprises a base structure having a central support member with a first end and a second end to which a vertically oriented resistance assembly is secured. The apparatus also includes a cable having a first strand and a second strand. The cable links a user to the resistance assembly for the application of resistance as the user moves through an exercise routine. The first and second strands exit the resistance assembly at a position adjacent an upper end of the resistance assembly for engagement by the user at a position above the shoulders of the user. The apparatus further includes a user support structure having an upwardly extending support post. The support post includes a first end secured to the central support member and a second end. The support post further includes a rearward side facing away from the weight stack upon which is mounted a user support pad shaped and dimensioned for supporting a user's back as the user stands facing away from the resistance during an exercise routine. A family of exercise apparatuses is also disclosed.
Prior art U.S. Patent Application #20020032106, published Mar. 14, 2002 by Heiniemi, describes the Tummy Twister which is essentially a long metal tube with a protracted “S” shape. Near the bottom is a small bend that curves away from the user; near the top is a larger longer bend that curves toward the user. At the top is a pair of handle grips that extend out perpendicularly from the tube. Tummy Twister comes with a plastic water weight container that will hold 7 lbs. of water. While the user stands erect, holding on to the hand grips and twists his upper torso, the weight provides resistance and the angle of the curves in the tube concentrates the effect, thereby strengthening abs and oblique-in other words the stomach and waistline.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,987, issued Jul. 14, 1998 to Huang, is for an abdomen training device that comprises a base frame and carrying a positioning frame, with a support being mounted on the positioning frame. The device also includes and an abdomen training element, mounted on the support and further comprises an accommodating part, a spring, inserted into the accommodating part close to the front end thereof. The device also had a gliding bar, inserted into the accommodating part, the front end of the gliding bar leaning against the rear end of the spring, the rear end of the gliding bar extending beyond the rear end of the accommodating part, the gliding bar gliding inside the accommodating part along the longitudinal axis, and a rest plate, attached to the rear end of the gliding bar, having a rear surface, which is pressed against by the abdomen of a user. The user by contracting her or his abdominal muscles pushes the rest plate and the gliding bar towards the front end of the abdomen training element against an elastic force caused by the spring and subsequently, releasing her or his abdominal muscles, allows the rest plate to return.
A continuing need, therefore, exists for an improved abdominal exercise apparatus, which is easy and safe to use, relatively inexpensive, and more accessible to a wide range of exercisers with a capability to exercise other muscle groups as well.